Beauty and the beast
by Wild Child on the loose
Summary: He wants to forget everything in his past that has ever made him and she never wants to forget anything. They both felt pain, she faked happy and he pushed everyone away.
1. Chapter 1

Memories are best forgotten…

Memories are best forgotten…

_**Thursday Twenty-fourth October**_

A knock came from the door and I looked up from my paper work, three men stood before me, two looked serious one just looked excited like something bad was going to happen at someone else's misfortune. One of the serious looking ones was grumpy and the other just wasn't going to step down.

"Yes," I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Aren't you going to offer us a seat first," Dearka, the smiling freak, asked.

"Please, take a seat and disturb me from my very important business that I must attend to but will pretend to listen to your nonsense," I said sarcastically. One of my hated traits and it often doesn't go down well.

"That is why we are here," Yzak, the silver haired sour puss, said.

"What because you talk nonsense and want to learn how to actually do what you are meant to and not disturb me every hick up you have," I asked, "I don't have time for this."

"You are officially on vacation for the next three months," Nicol, my second closest buddy, said sweetly.

"Not going to happen," I said blankly turning back to my computer screen until I was turned around and my chair was getting dragged towards the door. I tried to stand up but they tied my hands to the arm rests, three against one isn't fair.

"Too late, Yzak has already volunteered to take over your position while you are gone and we have got you some light work in Orb," Dearka said.

"Your shuttle leaves in ten minutes," Nicol said.

"Your belongings are already at you new place,"

"There will be someone waiting for you ate the landing pad."

They pulled me and wouldn't let me go until I was in the car but they put child lock on and they got out and literally dragged me onto the shuttle.

I sat on the shuttle impatiently while someone in front of me hummed along to deafening loud music with the ear phones only in one ear and the other just hanging over their shoulder

'Why couldn't I get a private shuttle? Stupid cheep asses,' I thought tapping my fingers on the armrest.

The person in front of me had two men in black formal suits either side of him. He started looking around, "Wow don't you think this is exciting, sitting with all these civilians?" he asked the one on his left, "And they don't even recognize me in these commoner cloths. I can't wait to explore this place; do you think the people will be rude like they were in our last place?"

They stayed silent and didn't move,

'What a girly voice he has, it probably hasn't broken yet,' I thought dryly.

"So who is this guy we are meeting? I can't even find a record on him that could be true, someone as high ranking in the military wouldn't take such a low job, but he's from Plants isn't he? That is probably why, that don't say anything about there people," he said, "I don't like the sound of him, he has no past."

"Don't judge someone before you meet them," the person directly in front of him turned around and bonked him on the head. He held his head and started whining.

"That hurt Kira," he complained and the other guy just messed up his hair. A soft giggle came from beside the Kira guy.

"You two are so cute," a pink head popped up and turned around too.

He looked up with innocent cheerful eyes, "Lacus," he yelled.

"Yes I'm still here," she giggled.

'How many times must he yell that name,' I thought.

"I'm so glad, I will see you everyday right?" he asked.

"Not everyday but most, you have to work," the Kira guy said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," he said hitting his forehead softly.

The fell over the seat, losing all strength they lay there for a moment before lifting their heads to look at him.

"You really must grow some brains," the brown haired one said.

"What did I do?" he asked looking up curiously.

"Don't worry about it," the pink haired one said.

I tuned out as they would talk then stop… then talk then stop, for a while. The boy in front of me seemed to keep forgetting the same thing, 'stupid air headed natural.' I listened to music because they didn't give me one report to read or anything work related. The rest of the shuttle was silent, 'at least they were wise enough to get me a seat by my self, I hat those stupid idiot naturals always trying to make small talk with random people, at least people on Plants mind their own business… most the time'

I was awoken from his own world when a voice came over the speakers. "Please sit down and fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in a moment," the flight assistant said.

"Oh Kira, Lacus, we're almost there," he said.

"Yes we know," they said at the same time with a sigh.

"I can't wait to explore my new house, I heard it is really cosy and warm, and each room has a colour theme not just white, I heard there are great neighbours and everyone is really nice, I heard… I heard," he said loosing words with excitement.

"Yes we understand," the boy said.

The shuttle was a little shaky but all in all it was and alright landing. The blonde in front of me was the first to stand. He held a pink bunny; it was the size of a three year old child. He threw it over his shoulders and it just sat there like it was real and could hold on for its self. It was almost half the size of him; he was really small and scrawny. The two men beside him kept close and his friends followed, he pulled his hood over his head and threw some sunnies one.

The shuttle was almost empty when I finally got off. The same boy was sitting on top of a pile of matching suit cases, purple with little bunny imprints on it. There would have had to be ten huge suitcases there. He sat on the biggest while hugging one leg to his chest and to other just dangled not hitting the ground.

My mobile want off and without looking away from where I'm going pulled it out of my front pocket and held it to my ear.

"Zala here," I said.

"Good evening, Mr Zala, where will I meet you?" a man asked and I looked at the ID, 'private number' it flashed,

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Very sorry Mr Zala, I was sent by Mr Joule to pick you up," he said, "I'm Yamato."

"Meet me outside, at the pick up, drop off area," I said.

"Wonderful idea, we'll meet you there," he said hanging up before I could ask who 'we' are.

I collected my extra baggage which wasn't already where I was to be staying and headed for the given area. I sat there in the cold and a natural breeze ruffled my hair. The sky was full of real stars and they shinned so bright amongst the light of the full moon.

"KIRA, KIRA," a young voice yelled probably thirteen. "Where are you, you fat tube of lard."

'Fat tube of lard, what the hell?' I thought. The blonde who sat in front of me ran past me crying.

"Gosh, you are such cry baby," he said walking out of the bushes smiling smugly.

"KIRA," he jumped onto him, "You scared me. Come on, we got to go meet that new guy so I can go explore the house,"

"Yes, sounds wonderful," he said looking around until his eye lay on me. I sat on the cold metal bench one leg folded over the other and my elbow resting on my knee supporting my head. My eyes were shut and I felt his gaze, their foot steps were approaching.

"Hey maybe we could ask her, if she has seen him," the blonde said and the brunette tried not to laugh and I raised my eyebrow but kept my eyes shut. "Hi miss, I'm Cagalli and this is my little brother Kira, and this is bunny doll," she said holding her bunny, "have you seen a guy come past here recently, he is probably really big and tough," he said to me.

"So I'm a miss now, last time I checked I was still a sir," I said opening my eyes and the blonde was really close to my face her nose was about a finger joint apart from my nose.

"Oh sorry sir but its just you looked like a girl sitting like one and all… you are also very small, not really masculine at all," he said and the boy beside him was holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Well, you're not very masculine at all, I could mistake you for a girl quite easily," I said coldly.

The boy rolled around on the floor laughing and the blonde glared at me.

"What is it with you men," he stomped away holding the arm of the bunny and it just missed the ground.

Kira sat up and steadied his breath, "Sorry about that, so have you seen a guy, he's a co-ordination and probably pretty big and masculine," he said.

"I haven't seen anyone," I said coldly shutting my eyes and hoping he will go away and leave me alone until I get picked up.

"Well thanks, I'll go call him," he said walking away awkwardly.

My cell phone rung after a few seconds, "Zala here," I answered.

"Mr Zala. Where are you?" a man asked.

"I'm at the pick up place," I said as if he was an idiot, "Where are you?"

"I was just there and there is only this one crabby guy," he said. I stood up and went to the bushes.

"Am I really that crabby," I asked,

"Mr Zala," he stumbled nervously.

"That would be me," I said, "And you're Mr Yamato,"

"Yeah, come on, we'll take you hame and on the way I got told to explain your job to you," he said.

"Lead the way," I said coldly. We walked to a black car with the motor running. I got into the back seat and the one next to me was already occupied by pink head. The blonde was in the front seat with her feat up on the seat and he was hugging it to his chest. His head rest on his knees and he sat there silently.

"Well you job is to be her body guard first and foremost but also the personal assistant. You have to make sure she doesn't eat too many sweets and always does the work," he said giving a long list of do's and don'ts. I found out he is a she and that _she_ is the princess _and_ Chief Representative of Orb and I'm to role play her best friend in the public eye and if she is any danger blah, blah, blah.

"I'm tiered," Cagalli muttered moving around in the seat trying to get comfortable. She yawned.

"I'll wake you when we get home and you can explore tomorrow," Kira said.

Half an hour later they were out of town and an hour after that the car stopped outside a small two story cottage. It was hard to see at night but I could make out the many gardens surrounding the cottage.

"This is your car," Kira said pointing to one of three cars in the garage. It was black and fast looking.

"Okay," I answered with a nod.

"There is a set of keys in your room to the house, all cars and everything you will need," Kira said.

"Okay," I said.

"Not very talkative are you?" he said taking the bags out of the boot and taking them onto the now lite veranda which was recently painted blue and polished wood floors. It had a few nice couches, chairs and a three person swing. There were a few pot plants around all alive and green.

"Nice isn't it?" he asked.

"Enough," I said helping bringing the bags.

"I was hoping Cagalli would feel at home here, after she lost her father she has been really happy and it scares me that she didn't let out her pain. I need someone to look after her, someone that didn't know Lord Uzumi and wasn't around him and will understand her."

"Why me then?" I asked

"You are young and when I talked to Mr Joule he said you lost both your mother and father recently, you know pain. She was only adopted by Uzumi, we only found out we were twins a week before he died and never got the real story, our real parents are dead. My being around only causes her pain so I can't stay here and I need someone to look after her, you are young and free I want her to grow up without having to worry about responsibility but she insisted on taking the job of chief representative and I wasn't able to talk her out of it."

"If she wants to grow up, let her," I said.

"She is a wild heart and she is trying so hard to mature and grow up but she is childish and immature once she puts on her jeans and t-shirt," he paused looking at the front seat of the car where she lay.

I walked down to the car and gently pulled the door open and pulled her out, lifting her into my arms. She curled up to my chest as I carried her to the house. All the bags were on the veranda and the house lights were off. Lacus disappeared into the back some time ago and only just reappeared.

"Be careful with her please Athrun," she said.

"I've had plenty of practice," I said, "Don't worry about her; she is perfectly safe with me." I walked inside.

"Up the stairs and the very last room is hers," Kira said.

I followed there directions and her room was filled with stuffed animals and the walls had clouds painted onto them. The bed spread was blue and had a picture of a bunny on it. I placed her under the covers after removing her shoes, socks and jacket. The blankets was big and fluffy. I turned the heater on and left the room.

I went down stairs and the bags were inside and left in the lounge room.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast, I'll email you everything you need to the email address and password Mr Joule said you could find in the front pocket of your suitcase," Kira said going up the stairs, "And by the way she seemed to have taken the responsibility of waking the sun every morning."

He left into the first room so it was only Lacus and I, in the room.

"Your room is right across from Cagalli's," Lacus said, "Well, I'm tiered so see you in the morning Athrun,"

I went to the given room with my bag and it was all set up with my computer, my blanket, books and… pictures. 'Since when do I keep pictures? All they hold is empty memories of the past and what will never happen again. Memories are best forgotten.'

I got changed and slipped into bed. I was soon asleep before I new it

The world will never be whole, it will never be complete

_**Friday Twenty-fifth October**_

I woke up normal time and quickly showered and went downstairs turning on the heat walking around in skinny jeans and a turtle neck shirt. I walked on the bottom of my jeans and started making breakfast.

"Good morning sun shine," a voice yelled up stairs.

"Go away you little brat," Kira yelled and he heard a thump.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW," she yelled as they fought.

I decided to leave them and finish making breakfast.

"Can you smell that?" Cagalli said in a loud whisper.

"Smells like… breakfast," Lacus said, walking down stairs in a short pink dress with long sleeves and tights.

I set the pancakes on the table; they were big and fluffy and cooked to perfection. I went through the cupboards and found them fully stocked. I cut up some strawberries and put toppings on the table. I put down four plats, four knives and forks and three glasses. I put orange juice on the table and fixed myself some black coffee.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked coming down in fresh cloths.

I raised an eye brown and continued making breakfast. They sat down and started eating.

"Oh my gosh, yummy," she said after her first bit. The other two looked pleased.

"You're a very good cook," Lacus complimented.

"Only breakfast," I said looking out the window and into the mist covered window. "I've perfected breakfast."

"Cool," Cagalli yelled excitedly taking another pancake and eating. I started making more noticing they're almost all gone.

"Athrun sit down and have breakfast, that is enough, save it for tomorrow," Kira said using his foot to push the spare seat out. I sat down after turning the frying pan off and packing up.

After that Kira and I went outside to talk.

"I'll send you what Cagalli needs to do everyday and special days I'll give you warning like if it is a birthday or anniversary, make sure you go shopping with her, she is really fussy and likes to pick sweets. I trust you so here is the card you will need and the code is every second number here," he said. "Look after my little sister and make sure she stays warm, it rains three out of four days."

"Okay," I nodded. I leaned on the wall with my arms crossed. It wasn't raining but was really cold and over cast.

"I want to know something," he said looking me straight in the eye, "Why do you have the same name as the chairman of Plants?"

"Zala is a common name up there and I my mother liked the name Athrun," I said with a shrug. I didn't lie, it was true, "Guess it was just coincidence."

He went over a few more things before we went inside.

Cagalli bid farewell to her brother and friend as they left for their house in town.

They went inside and Athrun stated bring her bags to the rooms they wee labelled with. She carried the bunny with her everywhere and she just followed me everywhere I went not talking and staying out of my road. She didn't seem to mind about me not talking, but stayed quiet.

She sat on the floor and handed me things from her bag pointing to where it was to go. She had so many photos, I wanted to break the memories they are worthless. I just put it where told. We moved from room to room with minium conversation. By lunch everything was unpacked and she wanted ice-cream so she had ice-cream and I had soup.

She ended up disappearing for most the day and only reappeared at dinner time wanting pizza so I helped her make one knowing they always taste better home made then she feel asleep in front of the TV. I spent most the day on the computer trying to unblock everything to do with work that my annoying _friends_ blocked.

So I guess this will be a long vacation.

I went out to the TV and she was now awake and doing a puzzle, concentrating really hard to work out where each piece goes. Her bunny sat next to the table its head on the table holding it in a sitting position.

She had done the boarder and a few chunks here and there. "How long have you been working on this," if I'm to be staying with her the next three months then I might as well try small talk.

"An hour ago," she said not looking up placing more pieces down.

"And you are already there," I said shocked at the natural.

"Yeah, I do puzzles all the time, I haven't done this one before," she said.

"Why, they are just a waste of time," I said, "Your time could be better spent."

"It is a brain trivia, you got to work out how each piece fits into the whole thing, if even the smallest piece, as unimportant as it seems it makes a huge difference and the puzzle is never complete," she said.

It was like she was trying to tell me something,

"However unimportant someone thinks they are they play a role in this world and without them the world won't be whole," she continued, "this is my style of working on problems, do a puzzle and work out how everything will fit together."

"Hump," I said thinking. I stood up, "Come on, it's your bed time,"

"Okay, but tomorrow you have to help me finish the world," she skipped off to her room. I picked up a piece and turned it around in my fingers before pocketing it.

"The world will never be whole, it will never be complete," I left to my room and went to bed.

You can't fix the world in one day

_**Saturday Twenty-sixth October**_

I lay in bed not bothering to get up for a while, it is my vacation and she will probably just work on her puzzle. My door swung open and something jumped on my bed, the door slammed shut after hitting the wall and bouncing off it, my shirt was grabbed and I was shaken.

"Athrun, we've been robbed, someone has taken a piece of my puzzle," Cagalli said tearing in the eyes.

"Calm down, you've probably just lost it," I said taking her hands off me.

"I have never in my entire life lost a piece. I have never, the world isn't going to be complete until I find it," she said sitting on the edge of my bed legs crossed and leaning on her palm. "I can't start a new one until I finish it that is what father always said, you have to finish one thing before you start another. You have to shut one door to open another."

She spent most the day looking for it, I new exactly where it was, locked away in my black leather suitcase. I watched her rip the house apart time after time. She fell asleep after a while. I took her to her room and tucked her in.

"You can't fix the world in one day," I said before shutting the door.

_**Monday Twenty-eighth October**_

She had given up looking but left the puzzle on the coffee table in the dinning room.

"Athrun," she yelled opening on door then slamming it, she went through every door up stairs before coming down stairs. "Athrun, here you are," she said smiling widely.

"I'm always in the kitchen in the morning," I said after making waffles and a milkshake for her.

"Oh yeah," she said sitting on her chair. "Can we go into town today? I want strawberries,"

"Okay," I said.

"Yay," she gulped her food down and ran upstairs. I went upstairs and got changed. I looked out the window, it was raining really hard and the window was foggy. I put on warm cloths and met her down stairs. "Come on you slow poke, let's go," she excitedly grabbed my wrist and took us outside into the freezing rain. I unlocked the car and she jumped into the front seat.

We drove into town and it wasn't raining as much in there. We went to the biggest shopping centre and went inside. It was warm in there, people were pushing past us and she grabbed my hand.

"Come on Athrun, this was," she dragged me from shop to shop. We stopped at the food store and she ran off telling me to do the shopping se would call me when she was done. I went down each isle picking up everything we needed.

"Athrun," she yelled coming down to me with her bunny in the children's seat and a trolley full of biscuits, lollies, chocolate, soft drink and sweets.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "There is nothing to eat at home, come on, let's line up,"

I paid and we left to put everything in the car. "Let's go to the orphanage now," she said.

"Why," I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lacus and Kira live there," she said, "And I haven't visited everyone in a long time, I feel bad."

The rain had stopped completely and it was damp and warm. She gave me directions to the orphanage. It was a huge pastel yellow mansion with huge black metal gates. We drove through them and up to the mansion.

Children were running around playing, yelling and laughing with Kira and Lacus. They all stopped and watched as I parallel parked in one attempt.

"Cagalli," they yelled running up to her hugging her and pulling away.

"Come on children, let's let Cagalli get out," Lacus said. They stepped away and she got out and ran away with the children to the beach.

"How are things going, I heard Cagalli lost her first puzzle piece," Kira said.

"She thinks the world will be complete in one day," I said simply.

"You took it," Kira said smirking.

"No, I'm helping her understand," I said.

"Come on, let's go have tea, Cagalli will be playing with the children all afternoon," Lacus said and we went inside and had tea and made small talk. I sat silently listening as they tried to talk.

"It's getting dark, I still have to make dinner, so we must be off," I said standing and thanking them.

"Please come around again soon," Lacus said walking me to the door.

I went down to the beach and there was a huge sand castle the height of a fully grown adult. They stood around it decorating it with shells. Cagalli held them up so they could get to the top ones.

"Athrun, look what we did," she yelled waving me over.

"Come on, we have to go," I said.

"Awe Athrun, you are so cold," she whined following me to the car.

They drove home in silence and she started dozing.

"Don't go to sleep, we're almost back," I said without looking at her.

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm just leaving the conscious world into…" she drifted off… to sleep.

'What a complete idiot,' I thought to myself.

I took her inside and lay her on the couch and leaving to make dinner. When he went to call her she was sitting at the table swinging her legs waiting for dinner.

'she goes to sleep and wakes up in the time it takes to blink once,' I thought.

"I'm so hungry," she smiled.

"Well eat," he said dryly.

"Awe Athrun you are so dull," she whined.

"Aren't you hungry," I asked.

She started eating at an unhuman speed like usual.

"I want ice-cream with cookie dough," she yelled after dinner.

"Later, you just had dinner," I said without raising my voice.

"Why won't you let me have ice-cream," she screamed.

"You have just eaten, just wait," I glared at her.

"I want it now, not later," she growled at me.

"What if I say no for the rest of the night," I threatened.

"I'd hate you and never speak to you again," she glared at me.

"No, because of your childish tantrum, you can't have any ice-cream for the rest of the night," I said knowing she would absolutely be pissed.

She stomped off to her room and slamming the door.

I went to my room and sat at my computer typing away. I heard the door open and close quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and quietly.

"Better," I said not moving my eyes.

"Really, so I can have ice-cream," she said excitedly.

"No,"

"Why not,"

"Because I said so,"

"I hate you,"

"You're not meant to like me,"

"You stupid gay chimpanzee," she yelled slamming my door and I just smirked.

I went out an hour later and I couldn't find her and the ice-cream was untouched. I went into her room and she was curled up in a bathrobe. Her wet hair spread freely around her head soaking the pillow. Her bunny was on top of her head shielding the light from the eyes with its arm.

I sighed and rearranged her into a lying position with blankets on top of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

"Athrun, play with me,"

"No,"

We'd been fighting like this all morning and she was getting aggressive now and snarling at me.

"Why the hell not? You never play with me," she threw a teddy at me but bunny doll stayed on her shoulders.

"Because I'm 21 and don't play dress ups anymore," I said.

"Well it's not to start now," she said pulling on my shirt.

"Go away."

"Hey, I'm your boss and I order you to play with me," she said smiling and standing proud.

"No," she withered to the groud suddenly felling the gravity.

"PLu-eeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze," she said begging.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"YES, YOU WILL,"

"No, I won't"

She disappeared for a while and came back with a bottle of maple syrup, "Play with me or your precious computer gets it."

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed.

"Try me," she smirked starting to tip the bottle.

"Fine anything but dress ups," I said in defeat. Last time I thought she wouldn't do something I ended up needing new cloths, she alit all mine on fire, But Kira payed for it.

"Let's go to the park and play soccer," she yelled leaving my room.

"Why," I groaned. She stepped towards my computer, "I'll meet you down stairs in five," I sighed getting up and leaving. She raced out of my room and I heard a light thump when she hit the bottom of the staircase.

I followed and we walked to the park. She sat on my back, me giving her a piggy back. Holding her small body against mine caused such warmth. She was talking and laughing. "When I went to Egypt with my dad, Uzumi Nara Athha, you might have heard of him but anyway, a camel spat on him. It was so funny I didn't stop laughing for weeks. We were pretending to be commoners so they wouldn't be all wow and stuff so everyone else laughed too."

She told me stories after stories until we reached the park. "I never knew my real parents; you see Kira and I were adopted out when we were born so we only meet up a few years ago. I didn't like him much at first but he grew on me and I liked it. When I was growing up I was told my mum died when I was young and dad didn't like to talk about it, so I left it at that," she said sadly. She cheered up, "What about you, you got any family?"

"My mum and dad both died in the war and they were both the only child's so I don't have any cousins and that," I said.

"How they die?" she asked.

"Mum died on Junis 7 and dad got shot for being a jerk," I said giving the finest detail.

"Really," she asked sadly. "My dad is dead too," she said. "You can talk to me if you want," she offered.

"No, I'm fine," I said without thought. What would talking do? Bring back memories, make me want to curl up in a ball, it isn't going to happen.

"I'm all ears when you want," she said leaning on my shoulder, "Are we there yet?"

"No," I said picking up the pace to a run.

"Aren't I heavy?" she asked.

"I'm a twenty-one year old, male co-ordinator, you are an eighteen year old girl," I said, "I can handle it."

"You are really bony," she said poking him arms, "You have like no fat or muscle."

"Co-ordinators don't get fat and the muscle isn't obvious," I said.

"You learn something new each day," she said. I slowed the pace until I was walking.


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM ME!

Hey guys I'm going to re-write this chapter due to so many complaints mixed in with compliments

Hey guys I'm going to re-write this chapter due to so many complaints mixed in with compliments. I'm going to make Cagalli younger 15 and if anyone wants to beta me then you can email me or send me a personal message or review whatever


End file.
